


Letter to Cameron

by lighthousesoffalsechoices



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Jessie (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthousesoffalsechoices/pseuds/lighthousesoffalsechoices
Summary: This is not fanfiction. It is just a letter I felt like writing after what happened to Cameron Boyce.Thank you for everything you have given us, Cameron.





	Letter to Cameron

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to share their feelings about this, please feel free to do so in the comment section and I'll make sure to reply.

I don’t know why I’m writing these words. It makes no sense and I’m fully aware of it. I’m not a crazy lady, I can understand that this mourning that I’ve been doing, this grieving, is not exactly normal. Even if I have watched you act for years now, and even if I’ve always felt like my eyes would focus on you more than anyone else, this still seems stupid.  
Of course I never knew you, of course you weren’t a friend, family, or even just someone I would watch everyday. But for some reason I can’t fully understand, your death has shocked me right to the core. You always seemed like a happy boy to me, even if what I was seeing was just acting.  
You seemed special, your features were special, your eyes shone with happiness and kindness, feelings I don’t easily recognize in anyone else. I don’t usually grieve for famous people, it sounds incoherent in my head and it most probably is, but for some reason I feel like I had a connection to you. One-sided, of course, but a connection nonetheless.  
I can separate real life from fantasy and even if I was no more than a fan, I still mourn, I still cry and I still feel somewhat empty.  
Why do the good die young?  
I like to think that you’re in a good place, better than this devastating world that you thrived so hard to save. Why are we all sad that you left so soon? Why when the ones who suffer everything that life has to offer is us and not you now? You’re not in this ruthless world anymore. But hey, I bet, considering how you were, that you didn’t even consider this world ruthless. You saw the good in everything and even if you may have seen the bad things, it only made you fight stronger.  
You were talented, no one can deny that. You danced like it was absolutely natural to you and, surprisingly, you sang so sweetly you make me want to cry tears of joy for being able to listen to that voice.  
You were also able to live up to any character, to any play. The talent was there, you were born to entertain people, to make them laugh with you, to make them smile, and to make them open their mouths in awe at your incredible moves.  
I keep on saying that this is not how things should have gone. I should have turned forty, be somewhere in life, somewhere a bit better and gentler, and then look back at my past and think of your sweet freckled face and then wonder what the hell you were up to these days after so long. Maybe you would have had children, maybe you would have had a bright career, or maybe you would have simply quit all of that to help others. Who knows?  
But now, when I turn forty, I will remember that twenty years ago you suddenly left this world and left in everyone who knew you well and who didn’t, a gaping hole in their chests.  
But I like to stop myself and think that gaping hole will eventually be filled with happy thoughts. With the happy memories and the amazing things that you did.  
Yeah, you were talented. But you were also kind and I think that matters the most.  
You spoke so beautifully and you made everyone over the world want to help, you left a little piece of your soul in everyone who has ever watched you and who has ever heard you laughing. You made us all better, you made us all understand the importance of helping others, of generosity. You made us understand that we shouldn’t just take things for granted, and that sometimes privilege is something we are not aware of. That we shouldn’t exactly feel bad for having the privilege of having money to eat, to buy things or to travel, but to use that for the better.  
You made me rethink death. Maybe I will not stop being scared of it, but thanks to you, I want to live more than ever. I want to be able to help others and make that my profession. I won’t change the whole world, you didn’t change the whole world. But you did save lives and honestly, that’s more than enough.  
You left behind a legacy. You left behind kids who grew up with you and who have understood the need to give.  
To this day, you leave me speechless. Your dancing, your singing, your kind words and your motivation. All of you, even those adorable freckles, leave me speechless.  
I like to think that you’re in a better place, yeah. But I also like to think that, somehow, all of our thoughts from all over the world get to you. That somehow you can feel all of us. But I guess that’s something I will find out whenever it’s my time to go.  
I wonder when that will be, but I’m hoping that I will leave something greater than me behind, like you wanted and like you did.  
So yeah, I’m twenty-three and I understand that grieving over a famous actor sounds stupid. But you know what? Fuck it.  
I won’t say ‘rest in peace’ I don’t want to. I feel that, with how much energy you had, that you don’t deserve to just rest in silence for eternity. That’s not you, silence was not your way of doing things. And that’s what’s made everyone so proud of you throughout your life.  
It doesn’t matter what happens on Earth from now on. It doesn’t matter that I never get to see another one like you again on TV or my daily life.  
I will never forget you, I will never forget your words.  
So Cameron...Thank you for being born. I cherish your life. I celebrate your heart.  
Thank you.


End file.
